


Our Heroes at Play

by Seabhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Romance, because I had trouble keeping out of the E zone otherwise, it's more PRE-domestic Fluff, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabhan/pseuds/Seabhan
Summary: Ok, well... I think I still blew my assignment but... the I'm happier with the writing this time? Haha... ah... my first attempt was more domestic but too smutty, and I thought I would be able to just edit the naughty bits out but... the result didn't flow for me so I shifted my focus to earlier in the relationship to make it easier to stay more PG, and then didn't get to the domestic part. 🙄 BUT the two songs (Sunflower by Post Malone and Perfect by Ed Sheeran) were my inspiration for making them Spideypool and trying to get them to scene two: SNOWBOARDING- so I hope you will still enjoy it anyway!Thank you, Eri, (ErisabesuFic here) for beta-reading, helping me navigate my first post on this site, and generally holding my hand through this whole process! <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Our Heroes at Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kv_jin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kv_jin/gifts), [maqaronne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqaronne/gifts).



Scene: city street from up high… a masked mercenary stalks through a sea of costumed people, all reflecting the lights of the Halloween festival set up in the city park. He approaches an onigiri shop, briefly in the open with no one around, and is suddenly hit by a wrecking ball, or so it looks (and feels). He is swept off his feet to make a horrible, dying balloon sort of whimpering groan as his lungs eject their air very fast and are slow to recover. He finally manages a weak "Spidey, ya…" only to be cut off by laughing, close enough to hear even over the whistle of the wind in his ears while they swing up to the top of a building across the park. 

"But LOOK, Deadpool-San! I found the perfect spot to eat AND see who can count more mini-me's down below!" Atsumu is deposited on the flat roof with the gentleness only Hinata's surprising strength could make possible, but the taller man still stumbles a bit, blinking at the small hand that steadies him easily. 

The red and black mask and flexible, armored suit somehow manage to look like a full-body pout. "Ya could've at least waited until AFTER I picked up my food, I'm starvin' and Samu'll be closed soon." 

The shift of lines over Hinata's face make his quirked brows very clear. "Like he wouldn't put it in the fridge for you? You've had a key since he first opened for business, right?" 

"Ah, ha-ha, about thaaat…" Atsumu tries to fish around his brain for a plausible reason that won't land him in trouble, gets distracted by the cute little crossed arms and tapping foot, and all the glorious muscles on display in between… and realizes his time is up and all he has is the truth. "I… may have bled all over the kitchen one night? Also, might have been unconscious and in a few more pieces than strictly, ah, optimal when his new guy found me, and then he quit and… uh, no more key." 

"Oh." Hinata pulls his mask off, eyes wide, sweaty orange hair wild in the breeze. "When… are you… poor Osamu-san!" 

A quick dark spiral has Atsumu's shoulders slumping as he turns and looks down, contemplating all the people unfortunate enough to be close to a monster like him. They might be even worse off than the ones he's sent after. At least the targets only have to deal with him being around for minutes at the most, might not see him at all. Maybe hours if it's a bounty or he's hired to fight… but his twin has had his weight around his neck their whole lives. Poor 'Samu indeed. 

Then compact, powerful arms slide around Atsumu's sides, wrapping him up in a hug warm as the sun from the body pressed to his back and he paradoxically shivers. Everything that isn't covered by The Mini Human Space Heater feels frozen in comparison to the blazing heat… with the exception of a separate fire breaking out under his mask. Atsumu feels sweat tickling around his ears but resists the urge to peel it off, afraid if he blushes any harder the radioactive glow will show through the reinforced spandex anyway. 

When the apologetic "Hey" comes, muffled in the meat of his upper back, Atsumu almost doesn't hear it. He responds with a questioning hum the other must feel vibrating, though, because he continues "... about that dinner idea… you might have to make do with what I picked up earlier…" One arm leaves a cold patch, and there's sound of webbing being deployed, yanked back, and the smack of something being caught before an Onigiri Miya take-out bag dangles in front of him. 

Atsumu claps his hands to his face and gasps "Ooh, I could kiss ya!" then grabs the distinctive white-on-black package and smooches it loudly while Hinata sighs and laughs. Shaking his curly head, he tows merc and meal (now being hugged, not that anyone is jealous of the attention given to the food, that would be silly) to the edge of the roof where they can sit with legs dangling, and count costumes in the park below. 

With his mask finally off so he can eat, Atsumu hands Hinata his share with a wry "I bet ya there are more Spideys out there tonight."

The lines and curves in the red and blue suit do interesting things with just a simple shrug. Hinata makes a noise too cute to be called a grunt, "Eh. Maybe. With the younger kids, probably, but I bet the adults will be bigger Deadpool fans." 

A dark brow raises with a smirk, "Oh yeah? And what do ya want if ya win?" 

The head-tilt is distractingly adorable. "Hmm… I want us to go snowboarding!" 

Atsumu's face goes blank, mind suddenly filled with romantic songs and their  unlikely but fun video scenes, and he realizes that he really wants that, too. "Well, let's get counting, then- I see… one, two, three little Spideys, mwah-ha-ha!" 

Rolling his eyes at the bad Sesame Street impression, Hinata attempts to chew his giant bite, cheeks bulging while he holds up fingers to count one, two then sign "you". 

As the competition goes on, their food is devoured and the park grows more crowded as the main events begin. Atsumu seems to be winning by a significant margin, but later in the evening the crowd changes. As the kiddies reach their limit (or their parents do) and are dragged home, a new crowd trickles in to fill the gaps. 

Suddenly Hinata yells triumphantly and racks up an entire troop of Deadpools, each with something different about them- one has a long blond wig and a curvy figure, another has a giant unicorn plushy "friend", there is a zombie version, various horrible injuries… the roof-sitters look at each other with big eyes and sputter incoherently over the creativity. "Did you see-" "Look at the!" "Oh that's so wrong." "Actually that one really happened- good thing I heal, huh?" 

Small red gloves rub vigorously over Hinata's face while he makes a disgusted "Waaagh" and then pushes his fingers back through his messy hair, only to shake his head violently as if trying to dislodge the gruesome image of a disturbingly large hole in… the last place he would want one, really. In the end, his mane is standing up, sticking out in all directions and he is a picture of static-y distress. 

A teasing chuckle that rings a little sad breaks Hinata out of his own head, and his answering smile is lopsided but warm as he looks at his senpai. "Yes, I am very glad that you heal. I would still rather you not get hurt in the first place, though." 

The soft look being aimed at him gives Atsumu the oddest sensation in his guts. His stomach- and lungs- seem to be having déjà vu of being smacked into by a mass of muscle at high speed and swooping through the air, all butterflies and no breath… while his heart is racing faster than it ever has for a weapon that could or did launch death at him, even before he became functionally immune. Atsumu gulps and yanks his hood on before he can do anything stupid, like kiss those tempting lips. "Come on, let's get some dessert- loser buys!" 

Hinata gasps in outrage and grabs their trash. "The night isn't even over yet! I'm still closing on you! And I hate how I can tell you are smirking at me, even with your face covered!" 

"Haha, ya mean ya love it! Hmmm, alright- well how 'bout  _ you _ get the dessert, and if ya manage to win I'll pay for the romantic get-away." Atsumu enjoyed the way the younger man tripped to a stop while he hopped up to stand on the edge and gave a quick salute before letting himself tip backwards off the building with a cheerfully challenging "Catch me if ya can, Spidey!"

The almost instant slap of webbing attached Atsumu's feet to the bricks and yanked his torso back upright as he whined. "Aw, c'mon, not even a lil' bit of free fall? Spoil all my fun." He slumped into his Ultimate Pout, expecting a scolding, then whooped as Hinata canon-balled into his middle and they went swinging off the way they had come. 

The cross rant in Atsumu's ear did nothing to knock the grin off his face or keep him from clinging to Spidey like a big gleeful koala, but he tuned back in to catch "... stop DOING that, what if I was too slow, I know it wouldn't kill you but still GROSS AND WAAAGH…"

The coo of "Aww, ya DO care, yer so sweet, Spidey!" didn't seem to improve Hinata's mood any, but after a long, gooey-sounding "mmmwah!" on his web-patterned cheek the only reply was a "hmph" and then they were landing by an ice-cream cart. 

Atsumu's cone came with a smug "I just saw five more Deadpools, so there," and then there was a bulge in the fabric by Hinata's mouth followed by a disgusted little growl and he cackled, knowing that the ginger had just stuck his tongue out and gotten a taste. 

Flipping the bottom of his mask up enough to lick his ice cream, Atsumu couldn't resist a taunt of "Mmmmm-mmm, tasty, tasty spandex!" 

Hinata followed his example with his mask, making a long, slow swipe around the base of his cone and swallowing before his lips quirked. "Next time maybe I'll give you spandex-flavored ice cream then… I can always stick it in my armpit first."

"Kinky! I'll lick the ice cream off ya anywhere ya want, if that's what yer inta!" Atsumu laughed and dodged an elbow, almost dropping his treat. "Wait, does that mean yer ahead now?" His scared voice has less to do with his wallet, and more to do with what a… trip with just Hinata might do to his self-control. 

Oblivious to the turmoil in his companion's head, Hinata crows in triumph. "Yup! And it's almost midnight so prepare to PAY UP!"

"Oh, so cute and so RUTHLESS, that's unfairly hot." Atsumu teases by reflex, part of him already celebrating his 'loss' while a meaner voice tries to tell him about friendships ruined by dating. He does a quick inner curbstomp and walks onwards, determined to try… not to cry, as a late movie crowd comes out, almost all dressed for the chance to win Avengers promo-gear. He would have ignored them, but it was too late. Hinata had already done a rapid count, then saw the large clock over the theater and let his red and blue arms go limp. The last of Hinata's dessert made a sad, faint plop on the sidewalk.

"Well… I guess you won't have to pay after all." The attempt to be cheerful wouldn't fool Blind Al, let alone anyone who can see the usually bouncy young hero dragging his feet. "Huh… you never actually said what you wanted if you won, Deadpool-san." 

The cartoon light bulb of an idea is so bright and shiny in Atsumu's mind that he walks right into a pole, shakes his head, and keeps moving without noticing Hinata's startled look at the clang. "Yer right… I think… I want us to go snow-boarding… but YOU pay." It takes him a minute to register the squeak and the fact that his steps are now echoing down the alley alone, but when he turns back, his favorite redhead is gone. 

After a double take and a hard knuckling of his own head, Atsumu decides he must have finally scared the little guy off, so he sighs and turns to trudge home. Only to smack faces with Spidey, hanging head down from a fire escape. His witty quip of "I… what?" gets only a pained groan from behind cupped hands, so he gently pries them off with a murmured "lemme see." 

"Only if you show me yours, too." Atsumu chokes on air. It must be his imagination, but the white eye cover seems to glint. Maybe he DID get hit harder than he thought. There isn't even a street light here. He rolls the bottom edge up like he had for the ice cream, most of his attention on the mirrored (if upside down) actions revealing… no blood, no broken bones. 

Atsumu impulsively moves forward to kiss the sore pink nose, but slows down to be gentle and give Hinata the option to stop him. Instead, his target shifts at the last moment, bright gloved fingers grabbing the front edge of his collar and soft lips touch his own, followed swiftly by tugging teeth and a tongue that demands entry. 

Hinata finally pulls back, panting but not letting go, and chuckles- a bit sheepish and not apologetic at all. "Aaah, I've been wanting to do that all night!" 

~

Sometime later… after all the plans have been made, and the shovel-talks have been given*… a long flight is spent with Hinata sharing gossip from the others in the Spider-verse. They all seem to be dating different people, which makes sense, since they ARE very diverse people, in some cases, even species. Hinata'd found one that knew a Deadpool, but that version didn't have a twin. Atsumu grumbled "Lucky guy," and made a mental note to bear hug 'Samu when he got back. 

~

Once they arrived in the snowboarding paradise Hinata had picked out, Atsumu had been pleasantly surprised to find they had their own cozy, rustic cabin. He panicked a bit when he noticed there was only one bedroom, and one bed… not even a couch… but he could totally do this. Just think about Hinata-san and her mysterious punishments if he touched her baby boy. He took a deep breath and settled as close to the wall as he could get on the large bed. Hinata was taking a long time in the bathroom, so maybe he could just drift off and be already safely asleep… 

This plan worked perfectly. Almost. Except it failed to take into account that Hinata had plans of his own. He hadn't gotten a private cabin with shared sleeping space on accident, and he wanted to enjoy it. If the big merc wanted to avoid consequences from other people he could keep his big mouth shut about it. (Or say no, but Hinata was banking on having his cake and eating him, too.) 

So when Atsumu woke up to find a wee sleepy-head half on top of him in a pleasantly toasty tangle and made no protest, Hinata murmured something that sounded happy and they both went back to sleep. There were black diamond slopes to conquer with crazy acrobatics and death-defying stunts, and dances to be had in the snow… but for now, this was more than enough. 

*Atsumu had been unsurprised that The Avengers universally held their youngest member in high esteem, and found the collection of requests, warnings, and imaginative threats rather charming as a result. His  _ brother _ … should have at least been on his side. Not that he wanted his little ball of sunshine to be scared of anyone on his behalf, but telling Hinata to talk to  **_'Samu_ ** if the blond twin did anything stupid was just… uncalled for. The only one who had really worried him was Hinata's mother… who had been terrifyingly polite in a way that didn't specify any consequences of misbehaving, but the very VAGUENESS somehow left him with an unsettling feeling of not knowing when, where, how or what to watch for but that it would be BAD. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, well... I think I still blew my assignment but... the I'm happier with the writing this time? Haha... ah... my first attempt was more domestic but too smutty, and I thought I would be able to just edit the naughty bits out but... the result didn't flow for me so I shifted my focus to earlier in the relationship to make it easier to stay more PG, and then didn't get to the domestic part. 🙄 BUT the two songs (Sunflower by Post Malone and Perfect by Ed Sheeran) were my inspiration for making them Spideypool and trying to get them to scene two: SNOWBOARDING- so I hope you will still enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> Thank you, Eri, (ErisabesuFic here) for beta-reading, helping me navigate my first post on this site, and generally holding my hand through this whole process! <3 <3 <3


End file.
